Loz come Home
by KILLERmiles
Summary: After the explotion yazoo awakes, Kadaj has returned but loz is no where to be found. i just thought this would be a interesting way to start. Please read and reveiw ,for every reveiw written 10 dallors is donated to the bring Loz home Project UPDATED
1. Yazoo to Loz

**Yazoo to Loz**

_After the explotion, yazoo awakes He finds kadaj has returned to him but loz is no where to be found._

_This is a poem from yazoo to loz._

_More chapters are to fallow. not poems but teh rest of teh story i just thought this would be a interesting way to start._

_Please read and reveiw ,for every reveiw written 10 is donated to the bring Loz home Project._

We use to be so close,Now so far away. I still have not seen you since that day.

My Brother, My friend, My secret Lover, Where have you gone?

Baby tells me you are gone and "Try to move on."

But i can't beleave you would up and leave. Since that day all the skys are gray.

My life is dark even in the light of day. i hurt in so meny ways.

Every night i pray you return to me, My arms open and waiting for your inbrace,

but alas of you not a trace, i have fallen from grace.

The wolrd is such a lonely place.

You can't be gone,Of all we have been throu, The fights, the frostbitten nights,

The worst of all is loosing you.We were one in two, But with out my other half what am i to do.

Brother are you scared and alone? Or have you found a home?

Baby says with tearfilled eyes that you are dead and there is no suprize.

That night when the sky lit up. Fire ingolfed us both, flying throu the air, cinders in my hair.

I hit the ground, I look around You are no where to be found. brused to the bone

im cold and alone.

Baby I found to my shock,I saw him die and now see him again with my own eyes.

Yes even death tells lies.

We are waiting for you dear brother...All we have is each other.


	2. Dieing to die

Chapter 2: Dieing to die : Chapter 2

Hi and welcome back to _**Bring Loz Home, **__I pray that you have left a review,remember its never to late to help a poor Silver haired bishie get home,Thou Loz was rated less populer then his brothers i would like to take this time to point out that he is Sad,Alone,and needs your help to get home today,So review now and 10 dallors will be donated to the bring Loz home project._

____________________________________________________________________________________

I stared aimlessly out the floggy window of the small and dirty motel room I shared with Kadaj,

as i sat there i could feel myself falling back into a dream yet again.

"I was sitting alone in a dark room the air was cold and there was a nasty smell in the air that gave you the feeling that you should not be there,I dreamt i Could hear voices all around me but couldn't see any one.

the all the sudden i was running some thing was chasing me and was going to catch me,

i couldn't see,i ran aimlessly through the darkness tell the thing was on me i felt it wrap around me,

constrecting me,i can not breath, Tighter and tighter finaly i let out a scream.

I was released,I breath a sigh of releaf as i turn back to face the thing in the darkness. At first i could not see but then a bright light engolfed me and over took the darkness, My eyes fought to ajust to the my sight returned, tears filled my eyes and i stared at the most beautiful sight i had ever seen, There among the endless light that now engolfed every thing

Stood Loz,but there was some thing wrong,His hair was a mess and his leather was torn and worst thing to me was that his eyes showed no emotion,

Like the eyes of some thing that had died,Yet they moved and focesd on me. His skin was stained with blood and soot, just as mine had been after the explotion,

He didn't speak to me he stared at me then to the ground as if waiting for me to speak first.

So i are you ok? He looked back up to me,Tears poring from his eyes but he did not anser me,so i walked up to him,Don't cry Loz.I put my hand on his sholder, He srugged and pulled away hugging him self tightly as he colapsed to the ground sobbing "Yazoo why did you leave me all alone?" I neeled next to him "Loz i would never leave you,you have to belive that."

Loz looked up to eyes now filled with tears all emotion returned he staired at me as if he was a child being punished,"Then why am i alone?"

He stood up and looked down at me **"If you didn't leave me behind why am i alone!?!"**

I awoke tears poring down my face,cold sweat covering my body, I looked around kadaj was not back yet, I spotted the clock, 10:38 Kadaj has been gone for three was not something i was unuse to befor when we were all together but since we lost Loz Kadaj had been staying closer to me then that was for me or himself i was not sure.

It was strange how quickly me and Kadaj had bonded since Loz disaperd,Befor we had been close but now he seemed much more ready to talk to me and give me support, weather it be out of pitty or love it was nice to have some one to be close to, even thou he could never take the place of Loz Kadaj still trys to make me feel like i still have the closeness of a my twin.

He had been staying with me only leaving when it was his turn to pick up some food or he had to go out For some thing else like to the mall to pick out a little more music,Since he had started his emo faze he hade been collecting music like thing sad and depressing he had to have played it when he got home every only made me think of how much Loz must hurt.I pushed these thoughts out of my left the motel looking for my little emo.

I walked up and down the streets and in the shops he liked but he was nowhere to be found.

I picked up my cell phone and flipped it open i dieled kadaj's number, I could hear it ring one,

twice,three times,four,five,i waited a little longer. 7times,The phone picked up,

Kadaj are you there?.............Yazoo? i heared kadaj say weakly.

**Kadaj???......kadaj whats wrong!?!**

I heard some one else's voice ring over kadaj's "oh i see you found your phone"

Well thats chapter two i deside to leave you in suspence so for all you people out there that like Kadaj you can sit there going "Oh no do you think he was kiddnapped or does kadaj have a boyfriend.....yeah Kadaj we all know you are gay but its ok we love you any way"

so untell i update i leave you with this chapter and the opertunity to reveiw and by doing so donate 10 dallors to the bring loz home fund,


	3. NOTICE

NOTICE

(O_O)

The bring Loz home project is an interactive project

"Meaning" That for every review left ten imagenairy dallors are added to the charity,

"With a goal of 500 dallors". Depending on how meny reviews are submited will deturmen how i write my story wheather Loz ever gets back to his brothers,

Whether Yazoo desides if life is worth living,

wheather Kadaj Eats a hole cheese cake in chapter all deppens on the amount of money donated to our little bring Loz home if you have happend to donate {THANK YOU}

Or if you had never donated to the Bring Loz home project {Please be sure to do so} Or if you were one of the people that is just getting bugged by me asking you to donate {Well thats to bad if you are getting sick of it becuze i want loz to come home and im not going to stop asking}

So with these thoughts now floating around in your brain please consider donating to the Bring Loz home you have donated once or twice befor or if never befor please be sure to do so now.

{KILLERmiles}


	4. Take the pain away

~~Take away the pain~~

_____________________

It hurts to move, it hurts to breath,every thing is so painful. I can't recall, Any thing at all. Why am i so afrade? why am i so sad? ...........why can't i see?

I cant tell if my eyes are open. i can't feel any thing but pain.

i hurt so much but i am complety numb.

I struggle but i cant feel my myself move. i cant feel which part of my body is in pain.

it is as if i am in a pool of pain, every thing hurts but nothing hurts at the same time.

I am in the Blackness of nothing but pain. i can see every thing and nothing.

every color just beyoned the darkness. am i seeing it or am i blind?

But have i just arrived or have i allways been here.

is this pain new or have i allways felt this way. am i asleep or am i dead,have i ever lived? then as if i was awakenning i feel my eyes open i feel coldness.i feel the sting from the bright lights around me. And as my eyes ajust just as the pain desolves.

I remember, I remember Kadaj and mother,and i remember Yazoo.

I try to move but i cant feel my body all i can tell is that my eyes are open,

i open and close my eyes which slowly ajust the take in all i can see.

I see a room i remember it but i dont know where it is from. i realise that i am laying on a bed, "No a table maybe it is hard and cold." I stair at the light the hung above me and felt how much it burnt my eyes. Then slowly i could feeling of my body coming back to me, i lay there for hours maybe befor i stopped stairing at the light and waiting to feel my body move.

then as i final brake from my trance, i feel a all to well know feeling, A feeling i could never forget,Not after how i spent the first 19 years of my life, I felt a needle stuck in my right that thought i was alert and ready to fight i tryed to move only then noticing that i was strapped down to the table, Thick leather straps going over my

chest,wrists,forrarms,angkles,and throut.

I struggle agenst my restrants.i feel them slowy cutting into my arms and i try harder and harder to escape.

my power is all but gone i try and try but all i do is hurt my self ferther.

blood trickles out of the deep cuts on my wrists, i feel A hot rush enter my vains.

my vision blurs. I struggle again.a sudden flash of pain travels up my arm from the

I.V and overtakes my mind.i scream,I struggle, i fight to free my self and i hear a chuckle,i strain to look around, I feel myself slipping in to sleep but i dont want to let go. My vision starts to blur worse,i struggle to stay awake.

I see a person standing next to me,The clothes i remember and the man i know him.

but i cant consentrate i am falling and falling fast i look up to him he returns my gaze.

and i know that im not alone,But i wish i was,

I know that man,I remember his face i remember his clothes. i remember what he did you us. and i remember this feeling this state of being that i was trapped in for so long,it seems it has found me again.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Hello every one and thank you for reading this chapter of bring Loz home, So now you know**_

_**thanks to the donations from **_

Prisonerksc2-303

kadajbaby

Yazoo IS Superior

_**Loz has lived to chapter 3 and even given his side of the story so thank you {prisonnerk2-303}.{ kadajbaby} and {Yazoo is superior} for saving Loz.**_

_**and to all you out there who have read this story and not reviewed please do for the sake of Loz and his brothers.**_

_**{**_**Sephiroth coming soon to the bring loz home project**_**} Just F.Y.I**_


	5. the donations

Bring loz home project

update on the donations

come on guys you ar edoing great we have made it over 50 dallors donated...manly thanks to kadajbaby

with all the very nice reviews thank you all very much for your donations.

and a great thanks to kadajbaby for unwitingly saving kadaj from trying to comit suicide.

Just thought i would let you all know ho wit was going so here it is.

so so far you have.

*saved loz from being dead at the start of the story*

and

*Saved kadaj from a very painfull souba insadent*

so to all of you out there that have donated thank you.


	6. Moving day

~The enemy of my enemy is my nightmare~

_**Thanks for joining us for another chapter of the bring Loz home project.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Yazoo held his phone tightly."Kadaj who is that?where are you?"

Yazoo listend carfuly he heard kadaj gasp.

"KADAJ ARE YOU OK?"

He heared nothing for a moment then a new voice rang over the phone.

"Hello is this yazoo?"

Yazoo did not reconize the voice.

"who is this?" "So it is you yazoo kadaj has told me so much about you" Yazoo was shocked that kadaj would tell any one any thing about them.

"Put Kadaj Back on"

Yazoo heard the phone hang up,He stood there who was kadaj with?

He spent the next half an hour searching bars and allys for any one that might have seen kadaj.

After a hour he had all but given up,

he heard his phone ring. he ansed it befor it could ring a second time. "Yazoo?! where are you?"Kadaj asked in a trembling voice.

"I was out looking for are you ok? where are you?"

"Im at the motel now"

yazoo felt conserned,kadaj sounded very shooken up.

he hurried back to the motel as fast as he could he made it to the door in a good five minutes

he ran in side looking aroud he saw no one.

"KADAJ!?!"

"where are you?"

he could hear the shower running, he walked slowly over to the door,

putting one hand on the knob and his ear to the door he called out.

"KADAJ?"

No anser,He pushed the door open slowly,The room was full of steam,he looked tord the shower,

the shower curtan was pulled half way shut and he could here kadaj crying.

He ran up and pulled the curtan back,Kadaj sat curled up in the bottem of the shower his clothes still on crying.

"Kadaj! are you ok"

Yazoo pulled kadaj out of the shower the hot water burnt his arms as he picked up his little brother and carried him back to the bed room.

he set him down on the was still crying and would not stop."Kadaj are you ok?

whats wrong?"

"He's back! he's back!" Kadaj cryed franticly. Yazoo stood there unable to comprehend what kadaj ment.

"who is back" yazoo said pulling his younger brother into his lap and hugging him.

no anser from kadaj as he leaned his head on yazoo's sholder.

yazoo sighed and hugged him tighter,wisjing kadaj would anser him. "Is it nii-san?"

Kadaj just sat there the hot water is his hair turning cold as it dripped onto yazoo's sholder and onto the bed.

Kadaj looked up at yazoo."he is back yazoo." yazoo started to speak but kadaj cut him off.

"he is angery at me."

At that moment the meaning of the words really sunk in.

"Sephiroth" yazoo looked kadaj in the eyes stairing at him tell he spoke again.

"He knows where we are and that we don't have Loz any more."

kadaj shivered as the words left him mouth leaving him in a state of what seemed like deprestion.

but yazoo knew better then to assume kadaj to sink in to sadness.

he could tell from the boys eyes that he was planning. Kadaj looked at him for a moment that got to his feet. and walk accross the room to the window near the door.

Yazoo we can't stay here any longer. we have to leave.

The words kadaj now spoke sounded less like an order and more like a sad truth.

Yazoo knew why the younger carried that tone.

and it was for the same resin that yazoo resented the thought of leaving,the small dank motel that sat cozied right inside the border of edge by far the closest place in all of edge to the ruins of midgar where the expotion took had kept close to this place only for the slite tiny chance that

Loz might still survive,though the weeks had passed part of both of them had great trouble in the thought of leaving,they had tryed twice before they hired a truck and planned to leave as soon as they had first scowerd the ruins and had no sight of Loz at all. they had thought they were close once finding blood coverd slabs of concret and steel.

But alas they never found even a sherd of Loz's leather.

But they could not bring them selves to leave always a little voice in teh back of their minds saying he was alive.

but it had been to long now and they both knew it. Yazoo still felt the connection between Loz and himself. and could not belive that he was gone.

but pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he and kadaj finally left edge.

Yazoo felt his heart braking more the more miles they put between themselfs and edge.

each time they stopped for food or to get gas for the truck,every time he stood out side and watched as kadaj haggled with the men behind the counters of hotels. and tryed to get a distcound for the gas that they could not afford to pay for.

he thought of Loz and how he would have joked and laughed at kadaj for trying to get anything for free.

and he thought of how kadaj would yell and loz would yazoo to comfurt him.

Yazoo stood now outside a small gas station waiting for kadaj to return from inside.

After a few minutes kadaj returned. stairing at yazoo as he sat in teh passenger seat.

They drove for about five minutes befor ether of them spoke.

Kadaj broke the silance. he staired at yazoo.

"Yazoo?" can i ask you something?" yazoo nodded "of course kadaj what is it?"


	7. strangth inside

Our day but your not here

Hya there part 5 is here! thanks for reveiwing if you did if not please do so and it will donate ten $

to the bring loz home fund.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year. thats what Hojo says,"its been a year,since they died.

he still blames me,He says that its my fault and that i am not a worthy expairament any more. So they left me in a white cell room much like the one's a shared with my brothers as children. but it was void of kadaj and yazoo's only sounds now are the ones that i make my self when i sleep or cry,but im utterly alone.

I still can't recall every thing that happed that day.

hojo and the other's say i never will,all i can remember is the hours befor we chased cloud strife on the the fight inside inside the tunnle. then an explotion. but they say it was not the one that killed my something happend after that but i cant remember it."

I sighed as i lay in my bed nothing different then yesterday or the day befor. i rolled onto my back and staired at the celing above my head.

I lay there, the time passed how long i don't know but after a while i started drifting in and out of sleep.

as i started to dream i heard the door to my cell slide open, i sat up quickly. and looked at the person that now moved about my room dropping off my lunch and new clothes. the two guards that were normaly there, near the door at the times people enterd my room were no where to be seen.

only this lone woman setting my food down on the desk and setting the clothes on my bed.

i watched her as she moved about straitening up the desk.

I could kill her, so easy.I could escape,but i felt no need,they were gone my only resins to live were dead.i could spend the rest of my life here and i would not care.

i had no resin to leave it would be the same if i was outside.

there was no meaning left in my life.

every thing was gone and i was left alone,even hojo stopped coming by to check on me.

i watched as the woman left,

I felt so alone and cold.'The door shut' and i remained there.

I can't recall any day in my life where a cryed more. not even the day when i woke up after the expotion,or the long cold nights befor i met yazoo.

I was left with nothing.i was not even given the option of death. "or was I?"

i closed my eyes that night,and prayed that i would never wake.

but i did.

The next morning i cryed more then the night befor. i screamed and punched the walls, my fury cracking them into

peices, crumbling from the corners of the celing and falling to the floor.

I don't know how long i it did not last long.

guards were sent in and and withen secends dozens of guns were pointed at me. i looked around at them.

Guns cocked and i just staired at them.

"Please shoot me."

I said quietly no the man closest to me.

He staired at in his eyes. as he stepped away from me.

"Please!" i stepped tords him. every one pointing there guns at my tear coverd face.

"Please i don't like life any more!"

i sobbed.

I staired at them,and them at me.

then i closed my eyes.

i could feel the tears roll down my face and i could hear my heart beating,and for that moment i was at peace.

i smiled and tilted my head to one side humming, and then i realized,i could feel them. they couldn't be dead i could feel,yazoo in my soul. i knew they were close.

i could feel him and kadaj.

i opened my eyes, still humming.

and looked at these guards. i rememberd the stangth i used to have with my brothers when we fought together.

and i knew i still had that strangth.


	8. NOTICE 2

Notice!

A big thanks goes out to all my readers!

we have made it to a landmark of.

$100$

Thanks to kadajbaby,Prisonerksc2-303...and yazooissuperior.

THANK YOU!!!

our 8th review saved kadaj and yazoo from sephiroth trying to kill them.

our 9th review saved loz from being shot down at his own request,by 15 soldiers.

or 10th review has been submited but i'm not allowed to tell you what it has done.

cuz thats to come in the next chapter.

tell next time thank you so much for your donations!

please contiue to donate and

enjoy this story.


End file.
